Lemon
by SapphirexRose
Summary: Some one-shot's about Bella and Emmett.
1. Lemon

_**HEY peeps!!!**_

**I was in a rush so this might not be good.......**

**Disclaimer:**

**Person: Do you own twilight?**

**Me: no......**

**Person: do you own harry potter?**

**Me: no............**

**Person: dam you suc...- walks away-**

**Me: come bak imma good person.**

**-cricket noise-**

**........................................**

**BPOV**

I was in Edwards room doing my normal thing when Edward was away....

Sit.

I was going to read my Harry potter book for the eighth time when there was a knock on the door. "Hello, Bellie- wellie are you in here?"

"No im not now go away!" i said cinda loudly.

"oh. ok." Emmett said as i heard him walk down the stairs. God he was so stupid, why would edward want me to stay home while Emmett is home. Look what happened last time. We went to the zoo and i got to swim with the big whale. Fun times Fun times.

"Bella oh Bella where are you????" Emmett yelled loudly as he barged through the door.

"Why hello, my dear....." Emmett trailed off

"Do you want some lemonade? Its my speical recipie" He said

"ummm.... Emmett why do you always try and make human food? It ALWAYS doesn't work." i say trying not to hurt his feelings.

" well im forsing you to have some" he said as he draged me down stairs. I look around in the kitchen for some lemonade but all i find is some pink slime in a glass on the table.

"Ummm... Emmett how did you make it?" i said as i walked over to it.

"Well ill tell you as you drink it." he said. I grabed the glass and chugged the stuff down it tasted yummy. Like blueberries and limes and vodca and chocolate... wait a second! VODCA??????

"Ok so.. i started with some green things and some ice and put them in the mixer and then i added some things humans like, like chocolate and blueberries and......." he stopped right there

" and Vodca!" i finished as i dropped the glass and it went on the floor.

" how much vodca?" i asked because more than 1 shot makes me....... lets not go there..

"The whole bottle..." Emmett said.

"Oh No!" i screamed as i ran to Edwards room.

**EmPOV**

I was watching tv after Bella stormed to her room.. what was wrong with her its just Vodca.

The game was down to the last minute when the tv switched off and there standing behind me was Bella with a pair of high heels and a miniskirt. Ummm bella cinda was wearing a towl for a top and her hair was all over the place. "The bunny rabbit came this way...... help me catch it!" she yelled loudly as she ran out the door...

Ummmmm ok. I run out the door and chase her and see a white bunny rabit on the floor. Waot a second there was a bunny??

"Oh no lets go to town the tree told me we can't go home without an icecream." she says as she runs into the forrest. Ummmmm... does she no the way to town? I think this will be fun....

She runs and runs and finaly we go through the trees right next to Mikes house

"Mike loves you" she says at me "no he loves you!" i say

"Oh imma go give hima kissy kiss" she said as she runs to mikes door and bangs her head on the door. the door opens and its mike.

"Ummmmmm.......... j-bi-kjh-fihg-jki-ki" He mummbles as he stairs at her clothes

"Mike I Love You" she says sadly

"jik-fkg-khiu-jhkd-mhkg-mghk-kji-fki-khfi-jhi-jk" he mummbles

"Can You Give Me A Kiss" she says

Just as mike is gonna kiss her she falls asleep and Edward comes around in his Volvo.

I get ready to bolt after the show is over i think Edwards gonna be mad.

He goes over to mike who is picking up the towl.

Edward punches mike and bella wakes up just as Mike is punching Edward

"Stop, the one who started this should be ashamed everyone knows who i loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" bella screames

" year me so bak off newton" Edward said proudly

" really? thats why she came here in a towl and said she loves me and wants to give me a kiss" Said mike " You want me doncha babe?" mike said

" no way.....your not a sparkly vampire that ownes a volvo and besides your ugly-ish" bella says

" right Cullens a vampire and he sparkles in the sunlight and hes 17 forever and he can read minds!" mike yells

"i no pretty cool ha? he is nearly as pretty as the talking tree and emmie-bear and he is as tasty as emmies lemonade!" she says as she falles over and lands on her bottom.

Edward who was probally more mad at me than mike punched him one more time and got in the volvo and drived off. I run straight home this is gonna be bad........

**BPOV**

I wake up and im in Edwards bed and its the iddle of the night. My head is pounding.

I get up and can hardly walk straight i loook in the mirror. Holly Crap.

In the mirror i am wearing a miniskirt and a towl. God what did i do ok so Emmett gave me Vodca and i went to my room.......

Thats all i rember.......

"Edward" i say softly asi walk down stairs to see Emmett playing a video game and Everyone else watching him on the couch.

I run to Edward "Ummm Edward what happened last night.

"Emmett if you may?" Edward says

"OK so i give you some lemonade with vodca in it and you go weird and want to go find a bunny rabbit, witch we do, and then the tree tells us to go to town and you run off i follow you and we end up and mikes huse. You say mike loves me and i say mike loves you and you say you want to give him a kiss you go up to the door and mike opens it and you say you love him and that you want to give him a kiss just as you are about to kiss him you fall asleep mike was picking up your towl when Edward walked by and punched mike then mik punched him bak then you woke up and told mike that Edward was a vampire and that i gave you lemonade and ya." he said in one sentance.

Oh great.

**EmPOV**

God!

I just went through the worst day of my life! My stupid brother EDWARD punished me for Bellas little proformance. I didn't do anything wrong GOD! Anyway so i had to go to school in the same outfit Bella was in the night she had my lemonade......Is that fair? I think not! Anyway the skirt didn't fit and the towl didn't fit around my body. The shoes oh lets not get started.......

So now im at home surfing the net when i come across a video...........

I click on the link and a picture of me pops up...

_Im standing on the grass of are shool wearing a mini skirt and the towl i taped to my back. My high heels were broken and my hair was all messed up. I start to move to school._

_"HE He this is gonna be sooooooo much fun" Alice says as she points the camara to her face a little to close._

_"Lets go"_

_The video shows me go around shcool and do sport and stuff then sunantly a picture of Bella on the floor at mikes house last night._

_Then it showed mike picking up the towl and getting punched by Edward._

_"This is a prank pulled by the....... PIXIE!!!!!!" said Alice._

The screen went black and i got up and went to Edwards room

"Eddie you have to see this" i shout as i point to the computer

"Do not call me Ed" he says

I pull him to the computer and the video starts to go.

"Oh this is just the prank thing Alice filmed imma gonna go now" he said

"Wait have you seen the end?" i say just as Bella pops up.

" IM GOING TO KILL ALICE!" he yells as he runs out the door

"Revenge is sweet so sweet!" i shout by myself.

HEHE revenge!

**_I hope you liked it. _**

**_i love you all and remember...._**

**_ITS ALL ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!_**

**_RnR_**


	2. Revenge

_**HEY peeps!!!**_

**I was at the zoo and i saw a hipo. i know right, so interesting.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello Edward-does creepy voice-**

**Edward: Ummmmmm...............-edward wimpers-**

**Me:I wanna hug cause imma gonna gooa toa bigga littla gooda bingaa hoocka koocka docka lookcka makka**

**Edward: jasper shes crazy lets go!**

**Jasper: No way i wanna watcha thea showa nowa**

**Edward: ARGHHHHHHHH ITSA CONTAGASA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!!!!**

**Me: Ohhhhh and by the was i dont own twilight........ or twilighta**

**-end disclaimer-**

**sorry i had an idea and then i lost it so now the disclaimer thingy is weirda sorta aghhhhhhhhhha**

**BPOV**

I Cannot belive Edward made me do photos for the family. God he knows how i hate photos.

I am so going to get him back now where is that marker?......

**EPOV**

I have a really bad feeling. I run home to Bella i smell her in the kitchen.

When i come in she is spooning a deep red liquid into her mouth she looks at me and goes back to eating.

The container was the same as the ones Carlisle has in the basment for Bella ifd she goes blood crazy.

"Bella Why are you eating blood?" i almost yell.

"I am not" she says as she pulls her hand out of the way to show a band around the container saying "Tomato Soup Drink"

I sigh as soon as i look at the container the band falls off the container to show a Carlisle written "A poisative"

I Scream!!!!!!

**BPOV**

"BELLA I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT TO EDWARD!!!!!" Emmett yells as he pulls me in a bear hug.

I laugh.

Emmett started to laugh that booming laugh.

Jasper was playing with the video recorder seeing what he got on film.

Esme and Carlisle walk in.

"Bella, i didnt write that for you were did you get it?"

"I got it from the basement" I say

They both scream and run out of the room

"GOD, YOU VAMPIRES ARE SO STUPID I TRACED IT!!!!" i yell.

We all erupt in ;laughter.

Just then Carlie walkes in.

"B-bella Are y-you here hun?" He says with pain in his voice.

Only now do i see Edward behind him with a smile on his face as he gives Charlie a tazer.

Oh? We play like this do we?

IThrow the rest of my soup at edward and it hits him in the face.

He tickles me.

"Ahhhhhh, Help me, Get da tazer, da tazer" i yell

I feel the tazer on my back

_Great...._

i black out.......

**sorry this chap is short i have to get off soon...**

**Love ya always**

**and remember**

**ITS ALL ABOUT ME!!!!**


End file.
